The disclosure relates to a memory device, and more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory device performing adaptive verifying operations.
A semiconductor memory device is a memory device implemented by using semiconductors such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), and so on. Semiconductor memory devices may be sorted into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
A nonvolatile memory device is a memory device in which stored data is not erased when the memory device is out of power supply. Nonvolatile memory devices include ROM, PROM, EPROM, EEPROM, a flash memory device, PRAM, MRAM, RRAM, FRAM, and the like. Flash memory devices may be sorted into a NOR type and a NAND type.